


Key To My Heart

by melanie1982



Category: NKOTB - Fandom, Team Donathan
Genre: Gay, Love, M/M, Shipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27574496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/melanie1982/pseuds/melanie1982
Summary: Team Donathan forever.I own nothing.I make no money from this work of fiction.
Relationships: Donnie Wahlberg/Jonathan R Knight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Key To My Heart

Mid-summer 2021

NKOTB were back on the road. For safety reasons, it was band members and essential crew only, meaning spouses and kids were waiting at home. Before that, though, there would be twenty five glorious shows, stretching out over the six weeks.

Six weeks of time with his main man, Jon - and six weeks of absolute torture.

Donnie had a secret, one which he had sworn never to reveal. Well, technically he'd been *made* to swear it.

Jon, however, had been picking up on certain clues: the lock charm on Donnie's neck chain. The use of the lowercase 'i' at the beginning of tweets addressed to his wife. The sickening level of devotion, bordering on public humiliation. That, and the fact that Donnie hadn't made a move on him so far on the tour, added up to an increasingly clear conclusion. 

Still, theory was theory until put to the test.

After two weeks had passed with no one-on-one time, Jon knew he needed to address the elephant in the room. After convincing Jordan to go hang out on Joey and Danny's bus, Jon had cajoled Donnie onto the Knight bus for a serious talk.

As Donnie settled into his seat, Jon noticed that it took his friend extra effort to get comfortable. That was out of character for the man, and added to Jon's list of clues.

"I wanted to show you this cool thing I got," Jon said, unprompted.

Donnie watched Jon cross the space with purpose, producing a small machine. 

"Wow. That's, uh.. It's a great.. whatever it is, Jon." Then, "What is it, exactly?"

Jon beamed. "It's a 3-D printer. It does all kinds of neat stuff. I can make art, scale models of building projects, even tools for odd jobs."

Donnie was intrigued. "That is pretty neat, Jon."

Encouraged, Jon went on. "Yeah. I've even read up on how to make keys. I wanted you to be here for that."

Donnie squirmed in his seat, uncomfortable in more ways than one.

With a few buttons pressed, followed by some mechanical whirs and clicks, a key was produced, as promised. 

Jon held it up for Donnie's inspection. "I wonder what it unlocks?"

Donnie looked down at the floor. "Jon, I.. I think I know what you're thinking, and, it's not - "

Before the man had time to finish his sentence, Jon had unbuckled and unzipped Donnie's pants, revealing what he had long suspected he would find there.

Jon let out a low whistle, a mixture of appreciation and pity. "Wow. She's got you locked up pretty tight, huh?"

Donnie couldn't look his friend in the eye. "It's not that she doesn't trust me, exactly. It's like.. a game we play. She's.."

Jon made his friend meet his gaze. "You don't have to explain to me. You never have to explain yourself to me, Donnie."

The man in the chair was trembling with fear, but also with need. "If she ever found out, she'd be furious. She'd - "

Jon kissed him, and Donnie's fear diminished in equal proportion to the increase in his desire. "She won't. Not from me."

The key glinted in the light, a sign of untold pleasures to come, but also of potential punishments. 

Donnie's entire body tensed, making the chastity device even more painful. Every part of him was hyper-sensitive and on high alert - every part.

Jon's hand moved slowly, inching towards the lock. It might not even work, Donnie thought; how could a random key - 

A click, followed by a clunk as the device began to release its grip.

"Well, whaddya know?," Jon smiled.

Donnie let out the breath he'd been holding, feeling his body empty completely before taking a deep inhale. Waking up. Coming back to life.

Jon pulled him to his feet, facing him, not as a slave or a toy, but as an equal.

"Key to my heart," Jon murmured, only when he said it, it sounded like 'haht,' which sounded like 'hot,' which sounded like Donnie needed another kiss, right that moment.

Four more weeks of the tour, before they each had to return to their normal, respectable married lives.

At least it would no longer be a cruel summer.


End file.
